


Even Computers Ship Thasmin

by Goggsy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, computer generated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggsy/pseuds/Goggsy
Summary: A series of computer generated Thasmin fanfics. These... probably won't make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was generated using thasmin fics from ao3. Because of the way the script works (similar to predictive text) you might see some lines that look familiar.   
> If you have an issue with this, please let me know and I will delete the line in question.

A week after leaving Sheffield, and it opened with little more than unpleasant reminder of her death, he was proud of herself while her voice cracking. 

"Your Doctor underestimated me, Daleks survive," came a point, about one month into it, “just crank it yeah?"

"Yep that's right Yaz, give it a surprise? Because I cannot ignore."

The beaming grin Yaz gave up on the docile waves lapping the shore and they didn't notice the Doctor tried a smile tug at Yaz's shirt and making purple splotches on the small room the TARDIS and yells a quick second blushes. "Stop it Doctor, your on a girl, her first ( ??) bra? 

Perhaps seeing how her heart sang with purpose again. For the first gust of wind. And then she looks back at the Doctor's shoulders.

"Tell me the tweezers,' she gestures to her. She bit her lip. 

"Am I being weird again?"

The young woman dressed smartly in a puddle.

"Oh, like that - I knew they'd been in a new pitch, mind short circuiting as everything crumbled.”

But Yasmin Khan thought back to the picture and looked around. A key was on the open air. At the far future. She then leaned up against the doctor, somehow I was a hickey on her feet. They were at were clapping too, smiling up at her. 

'You know, one day, you will know what you're on top.’

Yaz is pissed.

She just wants to jump them away when the blonde with a small pout on her thigh. Yaz gave an expression both wary and confused before her. It reminded Yaz of the sensory maps of the refugee camp. The morning breeze ruffles her dress, a blinking light that makes Yaz smile.

"Well, we sent the signal?" she asked again, mildly.

"Just thinking," the Doctor pale and exhausted leaning against the console, and started talking at three months. She began levitating things a roaming police officer therefore found it disconcerting that the doctor and half hours of the Doctor's hair. Yaz smiled back widely. "Hello Najia" 

"Can she stay in the console apparatus because she was back there and help her load the frier and make sure that they cared; but it was her lover's arms.”

"Believe me, now?" Yaz tries really hard to not let this crack of dawn and she stepped out of the kitchen lights on, the young police officer from Sheffield. Why would you like me?" The Doctor said that before, even to WiFi. Still, her eyes shifted to the console room. Yaz put on the back of her deepest fears. "They...bring out the window down to pick up a screen showing two flashing red dots on a mission that occurred shortly after his Nan, not after Desolation. Graham...is Graham. I don't exert myself too much, and I have to, and it'll be okay also I want for you to shut him up.

"Damn you and she'll be fine," the Doctor sitting alone in the dusty ground. 

"Didn't find anything about that last escapade. The Doctor smiled. "And the defeat of Napoleon is no gap between her legs, fingers presumably pressing against the bar and listened for what was out of one of the room. 

Avia returned leading Maggie by the console. 

Irritated, the TARDIS either, but most of it are unfathomable. "She suspects that it's not a rib doctor," retorted the Doctor. 

"Yeah." 

"Yep."

"I guess so." 

Ryan tried to pull her to be with Yaz?"

"Obviously," Ryan snorted. "Bet they've escaped to someplace quiet. They're always doing that thing and happened. Next chapter will be sung until the water rippled where Yaz's hands and pressed her sonic out. "You think you'd have told the stories of how she was used to call her Yaz!" to which the Doctor call her name, but many of them took their last two parts. Fluff makes me feel love and accept that I'm a bad thing, it would fill her chest.

"Ready?" she asks. 

"Sonya looks like a sparkling lime!” Oh, and it was actually going to put the sirens on in the chair next to the top of Yaz and the spotlight made Jane into a thousand mega-watt smile broke out in front of her, no inclination she wasn't sure she was looking a bit of a UNIT leader. 

They stood there holding the human was attracted to him. Yasmin nodded sheepishly, "Possibly." 

The Doctor pouted, her blood-shot eyes pooling tears. Her sad, puppy-dog eyes and pulled both her hands about as she practically threw the sonic to his feet. Trying hard not to make her eyes the equivalent of Christmas even if he pulled down his pockets for the situation and getting louder and more depth than an ageless time lord.

"Well," Najia sets down the stairs after showing Graham and Ryan were already too late that the child she was or will be. "It doesn't work.”

See the end of the market and the tension in the middle of the creature's skin, disappearing into her lap so she lathered herself quickly, though, fixing a grin and within the booths and a knowing look crossing her arms.

"We're just friends” despite thinking otherwise herself. 

"I'm really sorry if upset you in the tousled, blonde head sticking up a single gunshot! But just who! shot! who?!" Just as Yaz assented.

There was no easy feat on Yaz's thigh but not for the better part of her instead of you. Ever. Not when I've got quite a large black wagon in the Hub as the Doctor long enough for those of a massive amount of flowers filling the room when the nightmares she was a little longer to cool down. Shall we join in?'

She grabbed Yaz's hand down to rest by launching her across the counter. The blonde's eyes lit up the plug.

Yas finished cleaning up and sprinted back instantly, hauling him to hug her. It stung quite a bit peckish earlier... and she flopped back onto the floor. "Maybe you should... Look, I can handle it." 

In such high spirits. A little more about the plan into action, and that dried blood had seeped into the centre. They had almost ripped itself apart.

But Yaz had time to knit together, all my dreams had fallen asleep on the dirty white cops who beat on my birthday and my project partner getting his shit together and slapping a smile on the wall in deepening frustration. 

He realised it was worth even pursuing further. "Your name, what is actually pure white, like your choice, Graham. Not much point if the three suns of Hush. Like Graham had ever owned and it was lacking.”

Yaz tilted her head to carefully play with them.

“Kind of self-explanatory, really," said the Doctor. “Now, that was obvious?" the blonde curls had a weakness for these moments. It was muggy and humid all around, making it seem worthwhile for a moment.

"You know, the answer is a lot and didn't turn back.” Yaz didn't notice her presence. She needed the courage to look at him. "I think that's it, you're only saying that the Doctor's presence making it hard to see her, then” she grinned. 

"I'm not even a word she spoke.”

"Doctor," Yaz's voice was more than a human were to her, and sometimes it doesn't stop the Doctor up against the steering wheel. 

"For the record, I don't think I know where to find out.”

"Well-" The Doctor smiled as she fell down.

The Doctor flopped herself down opposite them - found an oily rag and shoved her against the wall a little proud, too. Just 'cause Ryan called them, much to Ryan's delight - crispy streaky bacon; all lovingly prepared by the mischievous glint in his eye was almost always win when she was making. 

The Doctor seemed to drive them away. Maybe she had a few steps ahead, Jenny realised PC Khan said.

Jenny watched her go on another planet for all the boys had been conscious, she would feel her two very clever traps (one of which actually worked), they managed to eek out, and Ryan positions himself on her heel and stalking off to sleep, or when she notices the movement of her necklace. Hers is like Earth's deserts. Yaz has already spotted the guidance counsellor. "Margaret! This is your frog necklace, then?" 

The Doctor had tucked away, rather than a secular person who was very maddening. 

A few moments there was a calming presence when this is wrong, it shouldn't have swapped it and told her you should like Graham. Just like the screaming of her relax a little, our hands still grasping Yaz's biceps through her girlfriend's chest - still shaking.

The Doctor propped herself up and throwing them out with an apology and fled.

"The TARDIS just had a funeral for her phone.” She glanced up at the nape of her fingers through the otherwise near silence, most of her screwdriver, Yaz flips him the story regardless, his bright dimpled smile wiped the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

She sank a little lighter at having anything exciting happening in the moment. But there was no longer trying to hide in her step. She holds the Doctor with furrowed brows. "Did Mike not pass on the Doctor's eye.”

"Hey." Said the Doctor.

“Is that possible?' Graham asked, looking up from some alien stowaways. The creatures make clicking noises between one another, and there's no way she flung her arms was draped over the side of the feelings do, but listen to the TARDIS outside the doors, she is an unfair place. 

 

In response, she cleared her throat. This was going to get consent, to keep her voice has gone through and that's where the force of the other side of her big puppy-dog eyes and pushed the large room that night, when the Doctor said, completely missing how Graham rolled his eyes at the stake!

The noise grew louder, this seemed to be forcefully brought onto the console, not wanting to draw or maybe giant moths. She frowns. 'Which is the most fit. Ryan had immediately had the sonic!’

She pulled at the high pitched voice whilst pulling a book in her surroundings, so she'd accepted it. Something simple after her with her. Yaz felt the Doctor and Yaz and brandishing at the sullen alien. As if it would have heard that, sorry.

I hope yall are ready for their evening exploits. They'd found food from somewhere behind her and tentatively lifts her hand holding hers under the covers moving before a loud groan that woke them all when she thought she was going to have thoughts of throwing the Doctor had decided to take part and power isn't being abused, and offspring and public health are cared for coffee. “Didn't know you can give me"

"okay," Yaz agreed with the bed.

She then fell to pieces like a snake.

'We can! They've locked onto hazel and a little while.

Yaz stood at their surroundings.

They were stood in waist high water as she did so without thinking. She froze in her throat.

Even as her fingers curled inwards, to make it linger. But you couldn't even imagine going back. Worse still, she thought to the Doctor to lay out her leg screamed in agony.

The Doctor whirled around, only to later find her in that moment that passed by. A week after Yaz and Ryan had picked up. She points to the lyrics.

The music swelled as she looked so human, and average. Yaz supposed that was so wrong? The Doctor looks back at the thought hadn't even heard Graham, though his voice sounded dry and slightly pink as the Doctor drop the subject. "So where to next? Everywhere?

See the end of the Doctor's crotch. A bearded lioness menaced Yaz, who she'd apparently been changed.

"Right, erm... Well I say this - it was called Maud, and she pulled Yaz back to Shoreditch?"

Clara's brow furrowed. "I'm hurt that had had was when the cave began to shimmer.”

"If you want to hear? I need to hide away in the early 1900s they would be devastating to say hi to your mum?' Ryan asked.

Yaz twisted her hands. "We can't, not here."

"They'll shoot us if we are going to be honest. Thinkin' maybe a hammer. Should be good to know yet before she used it before?" Graham went out there on our own for a pulse.

"Oh, this isn't completely clear. She makes no move to the ground. Her eyes were still on Skype," Yaz offered, "but I get a room!" Ryan guffawed, and the Doctor needed her. She chewed it thoughtfully, looking up at her, and the Doctor already knew that too.

"Right! Time to go." On shaky legs, she stalked right past Ryan and Graham had voiced his relief - no aliens would interrupt his Christmas dinner, thanks - but every time she asked finally, in a box. “Don't forget that, it'll save your life compared to my client empty handed. Hardly YouTube worthy."

"Okay, good point." Ryan conceded.

Yaz picked up considerably with the actual fuc-

"Right, sorry? Anyway, since we're sharing our feelings,” which is how her heart skipped a beat later and they made it from where they rested behind her ear. It sizzled against her clit, relishing in the eyes. "I love you, Doctor"

"I love you doctor"

"I love you too," she replied, "the Doctor's wife.” 

“Are you okay?" asked Ryan, unable to look away.

Three knocks on the Doctor's shoulder blade. Trying to ignore the strange familiarity of it was the end of the song in her late teens and she'd just said "it'll be ok" 

Yaz put her life by.

It wasn't worth it.

The Doctor loved her too and their voice carries more strongly than before. The boys were making; watched the Motus with your lovely comments - got me a while for you that you didn't think her other hand on her face again. Her head lulled to the time to take home and forget you in half an instant, sitting up to the fact that the Doctor followed her line of sight. She smiled. Her hearts sang as Yaz started sobbing, and let herself feel them pieces at a manor secluded from the floor wasn't on earth.

'No, I mean I've received my fair share of the film, isn't that better than her?’ the brunette started placing soft kisses to her attentive audience that Oblivion knew who they should totally start making out. Except that sometimes they get to the one where she's closest to her, Yaz realized. Animation was a sight so breathtaking.

"So," she breathed, unable to focus on anything. Yasmin smiled softly back at her phone, checking for signal. Nada. “Slipping it back towards home with my mother on many things, Yaz," she says. She steps aside and waves her hand for the first bits of horny teenagers and the Doctor caught her breath. "I love a cuddle." 

God, Yaz can't help but she ignored the pleasure that sends them both. “They're my favourite," introduced the Doctor. 

The Doctor frowned and looked around at four blank faces and Tosh. 

"Doc, there's a familiar predator lurks in the kitchen for a reason." Said Yaz. A bit over the head with the Tardis that the Doctor scrambled over towards her. The room was empty she patted it, looking up at Yaz. She rounded on Ryan and Graham all at once. 

“Both of them fell in?" Graham's wonders aloud. There's another jolt, and she chastises herself for bed. She snuggles down under the blanket, warm and cosy. There was a thing or two subtle tells, but the TARDIS shook her head. "I was tired of crying.” Her arm was slung over his body. It hurts a little too focused on a trail of her vision, looked up. 

"What's wrong?" Yaz asks Ryan and Bill smiles to herself as a familiar hum filling the room, closely followed by her suspenders and loosened the vice grip and dug around.

"That's more like what you said ya weren't angry! What was the morning air.” The popcorn was happily popping in her once she saw the recognition in Yaz's case, reading the chemical balances in a kilt and a little too wildly with her hands, gesturing wild and hungry. She came up there in the back of pale skin move past the younger woman.

They stumbled into the kitchen side, ready to catch their conversation barely having begun before it suddenly vanished, a smile tugging her along behind him interrupted Graham's thoughts and turned around. He was right, I won't need to make this woman really her that the Doctor said, sounding a little more than her in a kelidoscope. Yasmin supposed even time to bring her arms over the mainframe of the bike in the back of her grandmothers told her once upon a rushing stream. Remembering something she'd never followed through. Slowing herself just as bad as yours does, I imagine. Can I ask you if you want to be fulfilled. What was the excuse of the bed, the lights and lit up again.. even brighter this time.. theres too much' Robyn thought. She nodded nervously. 

"Something really bad idea.” Besides, the Doctor up the bunkbed ladder, over Yaz, sniffing her carefully. She smelled fear and pressure were bubbling up between the two women in history, particularly women who passed them, greeting them cheerfully. Ryan sighed and looked down in their hands, cradling them gently down between Ryan and I haven't tried to shrug off the entire time, Ryan was openly crying.

Yaz closed her eyes as the they ran around the Doctor. She was so sudden--Clara's arrival had triggered a spasm of pain across the walls meeting in the past few days, the Satanic Death Kettle probably needs some space and stay there any food?' Ryan said, sounding like she'd be shy or if she was clearly the prelude had been enough to actually look taken aback by the time they arrived.


End file.
